Esme Rosewell
This character belongs to Vivien '''and can be found here. ''"The chances of me ever achieving something big and getting a job that will earn enough money for my family and me as soon as people find out what I am are slim, and that only because of something that I was born with. I don't think you can sue me for being overly ambitious." '' ― Esme on prejudice due to her being sorted into Slytherin '''Esme Rosewell (b. 01 August 1982), is a half-blood witch, the adoptive daughter of Georgia and Oliver Rosewell and only daughter of Hera Johnson and Remus Lupin. She was conceived by Hera and Remus shortly after they met when Lupin went to a muggle pub after his friend's death. Hera and him never crossed ways after that night and Remus never knew for sure if she carried his child after that, yet checked on her a few years later to make sure of her well-being. Due to her father's lycanhrophy, Esme was born a werewolf and a witch too, though, in combination with her mother's muggle genes, her abilities as a werewolf were weakened. As her mother was not ready to care for a child conceived with a stranger she knew not to be normal, Esme was given up for adoption shortly after her birth. She was brought up the first year of her life in a children's home in an american muggle city , though her transformation was not triggered yet due to her weakened abilities. Later on, she was adopted by the Rosewell's, who were not able to have children themselves, and therefore decided to adopt. Even though in the hands of Muggles, and no one knowing of her magical heritage, both Georgia and Oliver had visited Ilvermorny and Hogwars respectively. Both later reported being drawn to Esme not only due to her calm aura, but also because of the magic running through her veins, calling for them. They did not know of her weakened lycanthropy when adopting her. As Oliver worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, the family stayed in downtown New York, causing Esme to be enrolled in Ilvermorny, despite her name also being noted down for a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a descendant of one of the first twelve wizards to volunteer for Auror training in the United States, Oliver had been working in the Departement of Magical Law Enforcement with special respect paid, right after graduating from Ilvermorny. As the daughter of a pureblood and a No-Maj, Georgia Rosewell was not only an experienced magical nurse, working for the magical hospital in New York, but has also studied muggle medicine. At the age of three, Esme's lycantrophy showed its first signs. Two days before the full moon, her body showed signs of sickness and fatigue, immune system weakened as she caught a severe cold right before the full moon. Her parents were worried, yet decided not to take her to the doctor, since her mother was an experienced nurse herself. The cold affected her respiratory system and made her unable to drink, eat or move properly even days after her first transformation. Georgia was later rushed into her daughter's room when the young girl had begun screaming due to immense pain affecting her head and bones to feel numb and quiver. She never actually transformed, even with those immense pains similar to the ones of a transformation, but stayed in this state of pain for several hours. Esme does not remember most of that time, but after several other mock-tranformations, her mother began to note down every observation in a notebook, as she realized her daughter not to be showing signs of a usual werewolf's transformation. Due to this, the family were able to continue living in the house they had been living in, without needing to move to the countryside, as Esme's transformations were calmer the more time passed. The Headmaster of Ilvermorny was informed before Esme started her first year at the school, but let her into school despite her condition, also providing Wolfsbane and a room for her transformations. After two years at Ilvermorny, Oliver got an offer to work for the British Ministry of Magic, while Georgia took a job at St. Mungos in the Departement of Creature-Induced Injuries. Esme therefore got transfered to Hogwarts in the year of 1994/1995, being sorted into Slytherin. Biography Family Lineage It was chilly evening in November of 1981, shortly after James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort, Sirius sent to Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew and betraying the Potter's and Peter Pettgrew being murdered. Remus Lupin was left to watch his best friend's child being handed to the Dursleys without having any chance to step in. He would not be to doubt the man's choices, believing Harry to be in safe hands. Albus Dumbledore had given him the chance to get an education despite his lycantrophy, had given him the chance to make friends that had quickly become his family, his safe space. A family which had gotten ripped apart by the reality of war and death only two years after they had left school. The war had been raging on even when they'd still been in school, but they had not dared to let happy moments full of light be taken away from them. James and Lily's wedding, the birth of Harry, his first steps, laughter running through the Potter's house as they all sat together despite death and hatred raging outside their door, a prophecy lying heavy on their shoulders. It had started slowly, the war sneaking itself into the depths of their insecurities, into their fears and believes, ripping apart a friendship that no one believed to be seperable. Peter slowly began crawling into the background of their lives, which no one saw as weird, and Remus and Sirius more and more tense with the months passing by. Despite the evidence being clear, Sirius had been the secret keeper and Peter's finger had been found on the street he had been murdered on, blasted into pieces by his once friend. Muggles had seen Sirius, wizards had seen him and all he had done was laugh. Still, something felt wrong for Remus Lupins mindset. He passed it off as the pain of being left alone out of all of his friends, everything else a distant blurr. He pulled himself to work every day, kept his flat clean, kept himself clean, but the pain weight him down, sitting in his place for hours, not leaving the bed, not daring to look at the papers delivered. He knew James and Lily would have not wanted to see him ending up like this, hair grayed, skin ashen and circles under his eyes as dark as the night, but he could not get himself to care, at least for a few months. Life was going on, but Remus failed to see him living along. It was the end of November when he found himself getting up properly, head not yet cleared fully, but mind set on getting his head into the right position again. An apparation and two hours of walking around a snowy muggle town in England later, he found himself on a wooden barstool at a busy pub, ordering whatever he had not known on the menu. It took him four shots of the burning liquor the bartender had passed him with a look of compassion - or was it pity - to react to the friendly woman sitting next to him, looking just as rugged as he probably did, yet still smiling at him. Her smile did not fully reach her eyes, but she had a mouth filled with sharp wit and an understanding for his pain they bonded over. One joke lead to another, one drink to the next and Remus Lupin found himself committing a mistake he had never believed himself to make. Hera Johnson was gone the next morning and he never saw her again, only left with guilt eating him up inside and a headache like he never had one before. Weirdly enough, this was set himself on the right path again. School Life In 1992, Esme began her time at Ilvermorny, where she was sorted into the House of Horned Serpent. She made several friends, yet only kept a few close ones when she transfered to Hogwarts in 1994. There she was sorted into Slytherin due to her strong ambition, but as the war began again, mainly made friends in other houses. Weakened Lycantrophy Due to not being bitten by a werewolf at full moon, but inheriting it from her father through genes, Esme's lycantrophy is weakened. When transformed at full moon, she is not able to transform other's by bite and remains mainly concious, not loosing her humanity without wolfsbane fully. Yet, a day before her transformation, it affects her immune system drastically, usually catching a cold and her magic weakened. After thorough research, I see lycantrophy in the wizarding world as a genetic mutation. : The term point mutation originated before the advent of DNA sequencing and therefore before it was routinely possible to discover the molecular basis for a mutational event. Nowadays, point mutations typically refer to alterations of single base pairs of DNA or to a small number of adjacent base pairs. (source) There are many versions of the question on lycantrophy being something that can be passed down. If we take it as literally as some do, with Rowling naming lycantrophy as a metaphor for HIV, it could be passed down just through bodily fluids. Though Bill did not get infected merely due to the fact that it was not the full moon, when he got scratched and bitten. Regarding this, there must be some change in DNA when the person transforms and it can not be explained completely by normal biology, since the wolfsbane does help the wolf be more his human self when transformed. Which means that it does something to the DNA. Ii is like they have a certain set of genes that get activated at full moon and then transform the human into a werewolf. Following this train of thought, this set of genes would be what the child of a lycantroph could possibly inherit. In combination with werewolves only being able to transform others when it is full moon, this is what made the most sense to me. : "A gene mutation is a permanent alteration in the DNA sequence that makes up a gene, such that the sequence differs from what is found in'' most people. Mutations range in size; they can affect anywhere. Hereditary mutations are inherited from a parent and are present throughout a person’s life in virtually every cell in the body. They are present in the parent’s egg or sperm cells, which are also called germ cells. When an egg and a sperm cell unite, the resulting fertilized egg cell receives DNA from both parents. If this DNA has a mutation, the child that grows from the fertilized egg will have the mutation in each of his or her cells." ( source )' :: :: :: Esme does not transform 'normally' as full werewolves would do, do to her lycanthropy only being weakened and not dominant. She does however experience all the symptoms of a transformation on the night of the full moon, causing her to feel as though she is about to transform. Her body goes through the pains of transforming without actually shifting into a wolf. These pains and emotions usually continue for several hours, longer than the transformation process itself, but shorter than the whole full moon. In addition she also struggles with a weakened immune system a week before and a few days after the full moon. Personality Category:Harry Potter OC Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Female OC